Forsakend
{(Lynzel...Wake up Lynzel...It's time to get up...You sleep too much, silly...Let's hangout like we used to...I miss you Lynzel...Come back home...Come back to me...Come back to the light...) “R...Rob?”} Lynsie awoke with a startled gasp. A cold sweat, shaken breath, and a body that trembled. Not something you'd expect to see from a cold blooded killer. But for awhile now, this was how her nights were. “Damn it! Leave me alone. You're dead Rob. Long dead. Go fuck with someone else in the afterlife. Is this 'cause I never slept with you? So now I'm not allowed to sleep? Piss off! And stop calling me that stupid nickname. Lynsie plus Rapunzel is not a cute combo. Now for the millionth time...Go away!” It all started after Robert's birthday passed. 06-14. Her dreams would start out normal, then randomly, Robert would show up and spout the same message to her till she woke up. She couldn't figure out why she was dreaming like this. She didn't feel anything anymore. She never felt anything for Robert other than friendship. If anything, they were in a platonic relationship. He wanted more, but she didn't. She was a virgin, he wasn't. They were just friends. Close friends. Nothing would change that even if she wanted to. Yet this was getting to her. It was bad enough she already had random insomnia. But with Robert's pestering, a decent night consisted of five or less hours a night. And that's if she even bothered to sleep when given the chance. But as a psycho killer, it's not like she could seek out help for this bother. For now though. All she could do was try to ignore it and continue life as is. The date was now 07-28-2011. And as strange as it seemed. Lynsie found herself in a McDonald's in Tennessee. Far from her birthplace in Miami, Florida. Farther than she'd ever think she'd ever go. Normally a reclusive soul, it was odd for her to be in such a crowded place. And at the lunch rush no less. Now why would someone like her be here? What could be the reason a killer goes into an open public area? Well, ask yourselves this. Why does a shark swim into shallow waters when that would put it in danger? Quite simple really...Food. That, and the free WiFi internet that she used Robert's old laptop for. It was so unreal. With nobody knowing her bloody secret, she seemed so normal when doing things like this. A lone girl with a laptop in a backpack. Sitting far in the dark back corner. Long hair and jacket hood shrouding her face. No one was none the wiser as to the bloodthirsty killer that was amongst them for hours. When not on the move or killing, she'd do this. The smallest glimmer of humanity could be seen when she was like this. Eating a burger, sipping a soda, and watching YouTube clips. It was the only moment of true peace she knew anymore. But that's not saying she was normal. The things she'd watch were usually death scenes from horror movies or things that were like the show Jackass. It made her laugh. But even when she was giggling at gruesome things. Nobody ever bothered her. Well...Almost nobody. For some bizarre reason, children were drawn to her. And there were two kinds of kids that annoyed the hell out of her the most. The first were the kids that constantly stared at her. They never seemed to blink. And the second were the kids that pointed and tried to get their parents to look at her too. Those were the kids she just wanted to shake into oblivion. But today was different. She was more calm. The need to spill blood wasn't on her mind at all. This was just a time to relax and nothing more. Just...relax. And to do nothing else. After all. She'd had only just arrived here the other night. She hadn't even gotten comfortable in the abandoned boxcar she found current shelter in. No...This was just a day to hangout and chill. “Mommy!” A sudden cry filled the restaurant. A little girl, about age nine or ten, had fallen down. She had slipped on the freshly mopped floor and landed face first. A concerning moment for any decent person. It only got a muffled chuckle from Lynsie. That's what the brat deserved for staring and whispering things to her not paying attention parents. And it would've ended there. It should've ended right then and there. But fate had something else in mind. Glancing up for a second. Just to let out a 'starting to get bored' yawn. That's when Lynsie's eyes went from passive, to predator. A small stream of blood oozed from the child's nose and something in her brain locked onto it. The calm of day faded to nothing. The desire for death clawed to the forefront of her mind and made its want known. It was killing time. She watched the family nonchalantly. Making note of everything till they left. But that only helped her. It showed her their car. And its license plate. A type up here. A click over there. And she was given street by street directions to their home. How informative of the internet to be, and lucky for her to still have her bike. This was going to be a very delightful day...Or to be more precise, night. The time was somewhere between nine and eleven that night. A terrible storm had hit at about eight and was only getting warmed up. Rain poured. Thunder boomed. Lightening blazed. And the wind hammered everything in its path. It was a nasty and devastating storm to anyone unlucky enough to be outside. Or in the case of one family, they would've been better off in the storm. Once all the house lights were off, Lynsie finally emerged from the shadows of the dreary night and found an easy entrance to her goal. Under the cover of the deafening storm, no one noticed the sound of glass breaking. A rock to the backdoor's window gave her hand the room it needed to go in. And once in, all that was needed to do was unlock the door and the house was hers for the taking. A feeling of amusement came to her soaked form. The thrill of an evening hunt was just too pleasing. Images of how she could paint the walls of the two-story home with this unsuspecting family tickled her fancy. She honestly had to stifle herself so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. “♪1, 2, I'm here to get you.♫” The tune left her quietly, and felt oh so good. `creak` Time froze. Someone was coming down the stairs. The time to kill was starting sooner than anticipated. Thinking fast, she ducked into a broom-closet and waited. Step-step-step-step. The tension mounted with each slow step. Only when the movement passed her did she peek. It was the father. Probably got up for a late night snack. But was now curious as to the new breeze coming through the room. Waiting till his back was turned. She crept up slowly behind him while he was looking at the broken window and grabbed him. That's when the battle began. He was stronger than most of her victims. She wasn't expecting that at all. He nailed her good when he broke out of her grip. A right hook to the jaw that popped it out of place was enough of a distraction to give him the lead in the fight. He managed to pin her to the table and was trying to chock her out. Weaken her till he could call the cops to get this crazy bitch. But things are never easy when dealing with psychotic killers. With her left hand, she plunged her claws into his gut, making him let go. Now she was in command. She slashed his face as he held his wound, and pounced on him with a deadly finisher. Claws deep in his neck and chest. He was dead within moments. She pulled bit of him out when removing her hands from his bloody corpse. Clasping her dislocated jaw, a sharp jerk snapped it back into place. Allowing her to take her time to lick her fingers clean as she admired the dead man beneath her. “I give you credit brave one. You fought well. A few more seconds and I would've lost. But fate didn't like you apparently. I won this round noble sir. And now. I will continue my fun with your dear loved ones. But before I go. I have something to say...♪3, 4, no point in locking your doors.♫” She smirked and gave the man's forehead a light peck before leaving. There was more fun to be had upstairs. A mother and child were waiting for ever so willing attention. This was turning out to be a very interesting night. “♪5, 6, you'll end up shitting bricks.♫” Stealthy, she snuck upstairs. Finding the master bedroom was easy. Daddy dearest had left it partly opened. Time to meet mommy and tell her the good news. Dropping down on all fours, she crawled into the room. Making sure not to spoil the surprise of her presence. She made her way under the bed and became perfectly still. She listened to any sound that wasn't part of the storm. It took a moment, but she figured out were the sleeping woman was above her. All that she had to do now, was decide how to end her. She opted for something she always wanted to do that she saw in a movie once. She slid out on the side were the woman laid and sprang up like a demented jack-in-the-box, then dragged the woman back under the bed with her. Another fight...not really. The sudden shock stunned the woman long enough for Lynsie to clamp tightly around her throat. Squeezing the life from her in mere seconds. It was quick, almost painless, and ninja like. Very cool in her mind. “Sleep well dear mother. You've earned this rest. Raising a child is such a tiring thing. I commend your will to do so. But, I hate you for bringing more snot nosed bitches into the world. There's too many people in this world. But I'll deal with that. In my own subtle little way. So nighty-night mommy. And go be with daddy.” She left the body and made her way to leave. But paused at the door to linger a second more. “Oh. I almost forgot to tell you something very important...♪7, 8, it's far too late.♫” A crazed smile adorn her lips when she spotted the child's room. The unicorn and flower stickers were a dead give away. It made her stomach churn at the cliché this kid was. And it only got worse when she entered the girl's room. Even in the dark, the pink walls were obvious. Overly girly things always made her want to puke. But she had to deal with it as there was something fun in the bed and waiting for her. She came to loom at the end of the bed. Just staring. As she always did. And after a few minutes, the child stirred from slumber. At first, the child just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But the staring never left. When she sat up and rubbed her small eyes of the sandman's dust, that's when she realized it wasn't a dream. A startled gasp escaped her. Fear glazed over her face. But all Lynsie did was smile warmly. “Good evening little one. No need to be frightened.” Such a soothing voice. It was a lie of course. Just a ploy to lull the kid into a false sense of security. It seemed to work, though she was sure the kid had already pissed herself. “W...Who are you?” “Who, me? Why, I'm just a ghost. A friendly one, like Casper. Do you want to play with me?” Something about Lynsie that nobody knew. She really hated kids. When necessary, she could deal with them for a while. But in times like this, when she didn't need to pretend, that's when she let the beast out. Never were her killings more brutal than when she had her clawed hands on a child. She was more twisted and torturous, all just to mess with them before crushing their spirit, and then their life. “A...Ghost?” “That's right. Just a silly ghost. Do you want to play with me?” “I don't know? It's way past my bedtime.” “But it'll be so much fun. I already played with your mommy and daddy.” “You did?” “I did. And they had so much fun. So much, that they had to go to sleep when we were done. Do you want to play with me too?” She extended her hand to the girl. A way too innocent smile put on to hide the demon that wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds. “Uh...Okay.” She climbed out of bed and slowly made her way towards the deadly ghost woman. Her tiny hand reached out to take the killer's hand, but suddenly she stopped. Pulling away and keeping it close. Something wasn't right. She was scared. “M-mommy?” Lynsie's eyes widened upon hearing that. She looked over her shoulder to see the mother dragging herself into the doorway. The bitch was still alive? That wasn't part of the game. She cheated! “Naughty mommy. I put you to bed. Who told you it was okay to show up when you got game over.” Lynsie growled the last part. More annoyed than mad. But it was enough of a disturbing sound to finally alert the kid to the danger she was in. “Mommy!” On instinct, she ran to her poor mother. A dumb move. Lynsie simply caught her by her braided hair and yanked her back, locking her in the killer's grip. “Mommy!” “Don't hurt her!” Lynsie just smirked. “Hurt her? Why dear lady, you insult me. No...No, I won't hurt your baby. I'm just gonna tear her to pieces and shove her severed head into the microwave just to see if it will go boom!” She said that with sick honesty. Even a slight laugh accompanied the words. She meant every word. Horror flashed on both mother and daughter. This mad-woman was truly insane. “You're a monster.” “Thanks for noticing. Not a lot of people recognize a master of their craft when confronted with a beast like me. I tend to be ignored. Even after I've splattered the guts of so many people. You'd think somebody would see the glory of my gore.” “Where is my husband?” “He's sleeping. As should you be. And after I was nice enough to tuck you in so kindly too.” "What did you do damn it?!" "Let's just say, when given the chance, he's the kind of guy that'll spill his guts." “You bitch.” “Uh-uh-uh. Language, naughty girl. You shouldn't swear in front of such a young and impressionable soul like this sweet little thing.” She was mocking her. She'd never got a chance to mock her prey before. This just made it all the more fun. At this point the child was in tears. It was a delicious sight for Lynsie. But as much as she wanted to savor the moment a bit longer, she knew better. These two needed to be dealt with. The mother began to creep more into the room. This egged Lynsie into dragging her claws across the little girl's cheek. Eliciting a bloody cry that thrilled her. “Mommy!” “Lindsay!” In an instant, the killer became something else. Something entirely unexpected. For the first time since she began killing, Lynsie was...paused. She froze up. Her mind was shot. And her current state was well seen on her confused face. Did the child have the same name as she did? “Wha...What did you say her name was?” The mother was obviously baffled. Why did this killer suddenly give a crap as to what her daughter's name was? It didn't make any sense. But then again, what did at the time? Whatever the reason, it made Lynsie stop. That was something worth exploiting if she could. “Lindsay...My daughter's name is, Lindsay.” “Lindsay...Lindsay...Lynsie...” (Lynzel, what are you doing?) Robert's voice came to her head. But she was awake? This can't be happening. Not now. She shook her head and tried to regain herself. “Don't toy with me.” (Lynzel. You know better than to do this.) “Shut up.” “I didn't say anything?” (Just let them go. You don't have to do this.) “Shut up.” “Please stop this.” (She's right Lynzel. You need to stop before you hurt someone.) “I said, shut up!” This was going nowhere. Nothing felt real. Too many voices all trying to say something. She was getting unstable. (What's wrong Lynzel? You look terrible.) “Leave me alone! You're not real. You're dead. You're fucking dead!” (That's mean. And here I thought we were cool.) “Go away.” (Don't you even miss me? Don't you miss the way things were? Don't you want to go back to those days?) “I...I don't know?” “Please. Just let her go.” “I'm not talking to you!” (Calm down Lynzel. Take a deep breath and relax. Things don't need to be so extreme.) “I have to do this. I need to do this. They must die.” “Mommy!” “Let her go!” (Yeah Lynzel. Let the kid go.) “Shut up, shut up, shut up! Too many voices. Too many voices bitching at once. Just be quiet!” She was losing her grip on reality and the kid. Without noticing it, the mother had reached them and pulled her daughter away. But still weakened from the earlier attack, they were stuck watching this killer go psycho on herself. Lynsie was a mess. She clawed her head to dig Robert out. She scratched her face to wake herself from the nightmare she was sure to be in. No blood came from her marks. Nothing about her resembled a human anymore. But why was this happening? What was keeping her from slaughtering these people? Damn it pissed her off. (You know you can stop this right? It doesn't have to be like this.) “I don't understand. What the hell do you mean?” (Think about it. Things can go back to the way they were before the accident.) “They...They can?” (You know it can.) “N-no. That's a lie. They can never go back. I can't go back.” (Why is that?) “Because.” (Because why? Are you scared?) “Shut up Rob!” (You are scared! You're scared you can't do it. That you'll be killing yourself. The good left in you.) “Fuck off!” (You don't have to be scared. I'm here to help you.) “You...You're dead. I know you're dead. I saw your corpse.” (That doesn't mean I'm not here. I miss you Lynzel. I want you to come back home. Come back to me.) “I can't. That home is gone.” (I meant the light. Come back to your home in the light.) “The light?” A switch clicked in Lynsie's head and she dropped to her knees. The deadly gleam fading to something else. And to the victim's surprise, it looked like...remorse? Suddenly she starts to cry. Silently wailing as if she herself had been attacked. Gripping into the carpet and tearing it when able. It was like everything finally sunk in and touched her black heart. (There-there Lynzel. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I forgive you. Now please...Let them go, and come home.) “I...I'm sorry...” It was a very weak whisper, but it was heard nonetheless. And it wasn't taken to heart. “You...You're sorry?” “I'm so sorry...” “You're sorry? You break into my home, kill my husband, try to kill me and my baby, and you're sorry? You sick freak!” The switch flipped again, and this time, it disintegrated completely. That word...She said that awful word to her. There was no going back now. Lynsie's path was set and not changing. (Lynzel? What are you...) Robert's voice died in an instant. Gone forever. Swallowed by the darkness that filled her soul. The darkness ruled supreme. Nothing could or would ever change that. Nothing. Slowly she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling. And the room fell silent, except for the pounding storm outside. Then it started. A deep, hearty, loud, maddening laugh. It echoed with the thunder. The mad-woman had reverted to insanity. “I'm so sorry...Can you forgive me...Please forgive me...” She cackled in between sentences. This did not bode well. Lightening flashed and thunder banged. A scream was drowned out by it all till it stopped. Lynsie had lounged in the flash and dug her claws into the mother's eyes. Her thumb nails boring deep into the woman's skull and then her brain. Death followed closely after the horrid scream. The killer was back in action. “♪9, 10, I just killed again.♫” She let the woman's body drop and turned to terrified child. “Boo!” The girl took off as if she saw the devil and set on fire. It pleased Lynsie to no end. Now this is what she was supposed to be feeling. Enjoyment, thrill, excitement, blood-lust. But most importantly of all, she was having fun. This was her calling. Her reason for living was to end other's lives. It was truly poetic. How cruel of god to make such a soul. But nonetheless, she thanked him for being. Hearing the pitter patter of tiny feet, she stalked after the scared child left to her wicked mercy. A deadly game of hide and seek, or more correctly, seek out and die. With the poor child on the death block. Lynsie was confidant how this night was going to end. The storm was too dangerous for a kid her age to risk going out in, even with a crazed killer coming after them. This kid was trapped. Once downstairs, Lynsie checked wherever a kid would hide when they wanted to. Cabinets, tables, under couches, and chairs. The longer this game went on, the more only one worry came to bug her. The brat could be calling the cops. That would suck if she did. A bright flash blinded the world in a flood of white and an explosive sound boomed with it. A quick peak out a window revealed it to be a power transformer. And a test of the phone gave relief with a dead-tone. No rescue coming this way now. Unless this kid had a cellphone, this was going to be another good night. A yelp from the kitchen brought the killer to an interesting sight. The kid had slipped on the pool of her father's blood and was now tangled up in his guts. The sight of this crying, trembling, innocent soul. Covered in her father's blood. Smothered in tears. Cowering before her. It was almost too perfect to be real. But this wasn't even the best part yet. Another blinding flash and Lynsie had the girl by the throat. “No...Please...” Her pleas fell on deaf ears, as she was thrown against the refrigerator. A painful yelp came with the thunk of her small from. And the killer came to continue. “Scream all you wish little one. No one can hear you. No one will save you. You are all alone. You have nothing anymore.” “W...Why are you doing this?” A sadistic grin showed just how ruthless Lynsie really was. “Why? Do you really want to know?” She received no response. But took it for a yes anyway. “The funny thing is. I wasn't planning on doing anything like this today. I just wanted to relax. But...Heh, here's the funny part. I saw you fall today and I just had to follow you home. I saw your bloody nose and craved to see more of that wonderful red. So do you get it? You saw me and I saw you. My coming here and killing all that you love, is your own fault.” The girl's watery eyes widened with crushing disbelief. It destroyed her. And Lynsie just drank it up. “Do you see now what you have done? Do you see the evil and pain that comes from being alive in this wretched world? I can make it all go away. No more pain. Just sleep. Think of it as being in dreamy timeout...Permanently.” She slapped the girl across the face and she hit the floor. “But you have to beg me for it. Beg me for the sweet release. Beg me to end you.” Poor little thing. She pulled herself up and stared at the monster that in mere moments ruined her short life. “Why? You said you were sorry. You said you wanted to be forgiven. Why are you doing this?!” Lynsie tilted her head and grabbed the girl's face. A dark, coldblooded, twisted, devilish smile spreading to her lips. “Oh. But I am sorry and want forgiveness...” She suddenly gutted her free hand forward and had it deep into the girl's abdomen. Causing a gasping whimper to escape the child's mouth. A painful wound. But made to kill her. “I'm sorry I didn't do that sooner!” She slowly turned her hand to each side. “Can you ever forgive me?” She giggled while saying that. Gripping tighter and slicing organs with each finger flex. Only when the girl touched her hand did she stop. “Do you have something you want to say to me?” The child coughed up blood and maybe bile that forced its way out. “Pl...please...sto...stop...” A satisfied gleam came to Lynsie's eyes. She got what she wanted. She broke her spirit. There was nothing more glorious than to do that. Well...Almost nothing. “You're wish is my command...” She pushed her hand in deeper and moved up into her chest. Clawing till she gripped a warm spot and pulled back violently. Clasping the young girl's still beating heart. And then squeezing it till it oozed between her fingers. Death was instantaneous. “Pathetic little shit! To think, you and that dead idiot nearly screwed me up. Imagine, me, not killing? That's just wrong. But no matter. You got your wish and I got what I wanted. Everybody's happy.” She looked around for a second. Scouring drawers till she pulled out a large clever, then returned to the lifeless body of the girl. Using one hand to hold her head up straight by the hair. “Now then. I do believe you have a date with Mr. microwave. Don't want to disappoint us now, do you sweetie?” With a mighty swing, she cut the girl's head clean off of its body and held it like a proud trophy. “♪I see you.♫” But this was only the beginning. This night was far from over. The family may have been killed. But there was still so much she was going to do to them. All sorts of horrible, messy, gut retching, ghoulish, murderous things...And she was going to love every fucking second of it all. ' ' Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment